civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano (Civ6)
Gathering Storm |found on = |yield total = None |movement = Impassable }} A Volcano is a type of terrain feature in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. There are two kinds of Volcanoes: Dormant and Active. A Dormant volcano cannot erupt and is generally safer to settle next to. However, a Dormant volcano may go Active at any moment, and vice-versa. The chances of this happening depend on the Disaster level setting, which the player chooses in the beginning of the game. In general, higher settings always have a greater percentage of Active volcanoes; on Disaster level 4 almost all Volcanoes are always active! Volcanic Eruptions An Active Volcano may cause a devastating eruption, which is one of the types of natural disasters. Compared to other disasters, this is maybe the most devastating (like in real life)! It will affect tiles surrounding the volcano (or, on Disaster intensity settings 3 and 4 - tiles up to 2 away from the volcano!), and besides the usual disaster damage the eruption may remove features and even bonus resources! On the upside, affected tiles will then acquire the Volcanic Soil feature, which receives more potent yields from future eruptions, and also yields which aren't available from other disaster types, like and . Note that Volcanic eruptions are the only type of Disaster unaffected by climate change. A Volcano is a type of Mountain, and it will confer all relevant bonuses and opportunities (such as the possibility to build an Aqueduct near it). Eruption effects Below is a table of the different damage types that each level of eruption causes. The numbers are the percentage chances each damage may occur. Note that Mount Kilimanjaro and Mount Vesuvius are now both Natural wonders and Volcanoes which are always active! Mount Kilimanjaro erupts on two different severity levels (Gentle and Catastrophic), while Mount Vesuvius always erupts on Megacolossal level. In general, Kilimanjaro gives slightly better yields while causing less damage, while Vesuvius causes devastating damage and lower yields, but it is also the only one which may confer bonus! Compared to other disaster types yields from eruptions are the best. Of course, this comes with higher devastation, as mentioned above. The table below shows the chance of a tile to gain +1 of the given yield per eruption. Strategy Volcano Names Volcanoes can have different names based on the first civilization that first finds them. Below is the list of the names and civilization of origin. Civilopedia entry Volcanoes form when the earth's crust is ruptured by an upwelling of hot gas, and magma. This can occur both above ground and below the surface of the ocean. Volcanos are most common at the edges of tectonic plates, with the “ring of fire” in the Pacific being an excellent example. Volcanic eruptions can have disruptive impacts on the climate, with exceptionally vigorous volcanic activity having distinct patterns in the geological record of the world. Fortunately, these events are relatively infrequent. Unfortunately, when they do occur, they have profound and serious effects on human civilizations, sometimes affecting the course of history. Gallery File:Volcano (Civ 6).png|An active volcano in Civ6 Trivia * Mount Vesuvius, Kilimanjaro, and Eyjafjallajökull are also volcanoes, but are represented as Natural Wonders. Category:Disasters (Civ6)